A financial analytic is defined by a formula calculating some financial result for a company, instrument, index, industry, market and other like business entities. As inputs, analytic formulas generally take various financial metrics for such entities (e.g., items from financial statements, estimates, prices, interest rates and yields, etc.), values computed for other analytics, and constants. As operations, analytic formulas involve various operators.
A typical approach to building an analytic system is to hard-code the analytic formulas into the system's source code. An important and obvious disadvantage of this approach is the need to modify the system's source code as analytics are added, deleted or modified.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an adaptive financial analytic system to compute algebraic equations that does not require modification of the systems' source code as analytics are added, deleted or modified.